


Scarred

by orphan_account



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Blood and Torture, Body Horror, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Scarification, Scars, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Paralysis, based off of a mutual on tumblr's au, i guess, lloyd is a little shiz, well lloyds dead so, where lloyd is dead after being hung on that sign in s1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes, wounds don't always heal into scabs, they heal into battle scars.





	Scarred

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aesthetic_yogurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic_yogurt/gifts).



> Based off of browneyedgirlie's au where instead of getting down from the sign he was hung on, Lloyd fell instead and died
> 
> I feel really bad for the FBI agents who monitor my comouter activity

Kai wasn’t a deep sleeper, to begin with. He’d been taking care of his sister after all this time that he forgot what it was like to get a full eight hours of sleep. It bothered him.

Sleep meant nothing that night because Lloyd Garmadon was the only thing that was keeping him awake. The broken sign, the Jamanakai villagers, their smiles, _his_ head bashed on the ground, dead from the harsh impact. Kai kept tasting copper in his mouth. Son of his worst enemy or not, the kid did not deserve to die.

Kai glanced over at the clock: 3:33 am.

He let out a quiet sigh as his stomach growled, he skipped dinner last night, the guilt stole his appetite. Blinking, Kai started to get up.

He couldn’t move.

It was silent, the sounds of Jay and Cole snoring ceased, Zane was a quiet sleeper. The atmosphere reeked with an unwanted presence. Kai gulped, already knowing exactly what _this_ was. Sleep paralysis. Checking his clock by only using his eyes, Kai’s breath hitched:

**LO:OK**

The clocks words almost made him not look up. Red eyes stood out in the dark, piercing and screaming, shuddered breath and the whispers terrified him. _Lloyd_. His head hurt just thinking about the name.

Lloyd looked away from him, staring into the nothingness of the still room, tired eyes distant and displeased, from what, Kai didn’t want to find out. He was smaller than what he had remembered, skinny and dehydrated probably. Then the scarーlong and jagged, looking like it had been burned and ripped apart. Lloyd’s face was his defining feature.

Lloyd turned his head to look at him, a blank look was on his face. Kai noticed that Lloyd’s left eye was devoid of color.

“Hi,” Lloyd mumbled.

Kai shifted his head away from him, avoiding any eye contact with that...face. Lloyd pouted a little, hurt by his victim’s expression.

“Why aren’t you looking at me?” Lloyd’s hand gripped his shoulder, digging his nails into it. Kai winced. “Am I scaring you? Are you afraid of me, Kai? Is that it?”

 _No, please leave me alone._ Kai thought. He just didn’t want to see that face. That horrible face.

“You can’t move, that’s funny.” Lloyd let out a small laugh, his smaller hand reached out towards his face. His fingers were cold, freezing. Kai shivered, if he could move, he would scream to alert the others. “You’ve got a scar too, it’s on your face.”

His own _scar_ , planted on his right eye. Kai remembered. Lloyd hummed in amusement again.

“I got myself loose for a second and I fell,” He said. Oh god, Kai didn’t need to know that too. “Eight hours, I was tired, alone, and hungry.”

Lloyd’s voice distorted, like a computer glitch.

“You did this to me! I got scars because of it!” Lloyd’s fingers found his way to his neck and Kai faced Lloyd to look at him in the eye. He was bleeding from his mouth. “All I wanted was my dad, and you kept me from that!”

Lloyd was crying, blood fell to the floor like a waterfall. Kai couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t breathe. Lloyd was crying, crying, crying.

“Look at me! Look at my face, you’re afraid! Face your fears, Kai!” Lloyd continued to squeezeーchoke him. Kai couldn’t do anything but try to breathe and hope that Lloyd would let go. “You should be scared of me, Kai! Kai! Kai! Kaiー!”

* * *

“Kai!”

“Kai!”

“Kai!”

“Kai!”

Kai turned his head to face Jay, a panicked look on his face.

“Are you okay?” Jay murmured.

Kai’s eyes fell back to the figure, at the end of the hall, staring at him, and _ONLY_ him was Lloyd Garmadon. Kai instinctively brought his hands up to his neck, he’d “accidentally” burnt himself a few nights ago, the skin was torn. Kai nodded.

“Uh-huh, yeah,” Kai didn’t take his eyes off of Lloyd. “I’m fine.”

“What are you even looking at?” Jay tried to follow his line of sight, looking down the hall and then back at him. Gesturing to Kai’s haunted look, he shrugged. “You look like those cats that just stare off into the distance like they’ve seen a ghost or something.” He stopped. “That is unless you’ve seen one before?”

Lloyd dropped to his knees, twisting his head in an odd position and blood continued to fall out of his mouth. Kai cringed, he tried not to throw up. Lloyd’s eyes were blank, there were no pupils. Kai swallowed hard.

The more he stared at Lloyd’s face, the more gruesome it’d gotten. He hated it. After Lloyd had practically killed him, he’d been _terrorizing_ him, leaving scars in his wake. There were other ninjas, four of them to be exact, but Lloyd had specifically chosen him, Lloyd and his horrendously scarred face chose him to torture.

Kai was afraid.

He was the one who'd suggested that they’d hang Lloyd from a store sign. He was the one who told Lloyd to _“pay”_ for his own candy even though he knew that he couldn’t. Lord Garmadon was going to kill him if he ever found out, wherever he is.

God, he let him fall to his death.


End file.
